Awkward Talks
by BrandaPanda
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba weren't quite friends... Although, you can say they knew each quite well. And they couldn't deny that they like each other company. But... They didn't... Did they? Well, it was just awkward.
**A/N:** English is not my first language, if you came across any mistakes please let me know so I can correct it! :) Also, I don't own Wicked!

 **Awkward talks**

Fiyero climbed the stairs to the fifth floor of Shiz University heading to the library. No, calm down. This isn't a sign of the end of the world. It's not like he went there for actual reading, but he had found out that the place had to keep a mild cold temperature in order to store the books in proper conditions, like that soft cold breeze from the begging of the fall. It was just too perfect to nap there. You want know what it was even better? Nobody ever went there. So it was so perfectly quiet.

Well, almost nobody.

It was impossible to ignore the green figure closing the big wooden door behind her as she left the library. Not only because of the color of her skin but because she moved in a rather different way. Her head was down most of the time and she walked really quickly, almost like she was running. She carried a heavy red leather book between her arms.

She knew they were walking towards each other, but maybe by trying to avoid eye contact he wouldn't even noticed she was there. He may never know that, but Elphaba has been trying to avoid this contact for days. She never felt so nervous with the possibility of having to talk to someone. They haven't interact to each other since the baby lion incident when they sort of connected, but he left so quickly that Elphaba was left with no idea whatsoever in what terms that situation has left her relationship with… Wait was that even a relationship? I mean, in the way it's meant in the dictionary, yes. The way to people behave towards each other. But, not like in the way where to people have to… No, no way. She and Fiyero had nothing in common. There was nothing between them than a few steps and the stone floor of the university.

In the other hand, Fiyero enjoyed that little eye game they were playing. He would drift away his eyes to suddenly turn them back at her when she was staring at him. A brownish color would appear on her cheeks and he would giggle at his triumph.

They barely realized when the exact moment where they were already stood face to face. Would Elphaba think him rude if he didn't say hi? Well, she already thought he was a spoiled brat, narcissist and annoying so she couldn't probably think eve less of him, righ? Wait, what did he cared what that random girl thought of him. He was Fiyero Tiggular. He was the prince of Vinkus, the Winkie Country. Millions loved him and had nothing but compliments to his bright personality. Yet the only opinion that matter to him was from that peculiar girl he met at Shiz.

"You know. When people see each other in the morning, they usually say good morning." He said. Maybe if he pointed out how rude she was she couldn't think his was the rude one. The words had already left his lips when he realized how stupid that logic really was. And he was way to proud to take them back.

"Morning." She said quickly.

"I think you're missing a good somewhere in that sentence." He added provocatively.

"Good morning." She paused really well between words so even him could understand the irony in them.

"I see you have degalindafied yourself. That's good." He actually meant that. He used to think all the girls should dress and act like Galinda, but Elphaba wasn't like that at all. Somehow he thought it was even better.

"Why is it good?" Elphaba asked genuinely interested.

"Cause now you look like yourself again." The prince was left wondering where the hell did they come from. Of course he was thinking it, but he had no intention of saying them.

Elphaba looked surprised for a moment "That's odd." She left nervously "I never thought in it as a good thing." Replied her very honestly. "Begin myself."

"Well, but it is, right? You gotta do you. I'm mean that is the only thing we can be, right?" He moved his fingers up and down, potting to his body "We only got one of those." Immediately he regretted cause he realized he might have offended her in someway. Like, for obvious reasons she must have some issues with her body.

"Yeah…" She answered looking at the floor.

"Either way, I was meaning to talk to you." He crossed his arms and tried to chance the subjects really fast.

"Really? About what?"

"That little lion that we…"

"Oh! Of course! How could I've been foolish enough to forget about it. How is he? Where did you take him?" For the first time she took a step closer to him and Fiyero hearts skipped a beat. He did his best to keep calm.

" You will be glad to hear he's safe and sound now. I had my one of my servants to drive him to a forest next to Munckinland."

"Oh, great. I remember playing around in those forests when I was young. They are pretty dense. It might take years until one of those monsters be able to reach the animals inside of it." Fiyero lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forgot your father is the minister of Munckinland.

I don't know. I sort of always imagined everyone from Munckinland begin, you know, a Munckin."

"Cause my green skin doesn't make me weird enough, I had to also be a Munckin." She said ironically.

Fiyero was shocked to hear the way she could mock her on situation. The both started laughing so hard. The kind of laughter a couple of friends share.

I mean, like, were they even friends?

Fiyero realized he had never asked that question to himself before. Like, it's not like he had to. What's the point of making rhetorical questions, am I right? He was handsome, cool, funny and, above all, a real prince. Who wouldn't like to be his friend?

However that girl in front of him was different from everyone he had ever known. And he didn't thought that only because of that odd tone of her skin, but he could never really tell what she was thinking. She was completely unpredictable. Fiyero had to admit he liked that about her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

She just took a moment to stare in his eyes very deeply.

"You look quite surprised."

"Well, it's not everyday that Fiyero Tiggular apologizes to someone, so I guess I'm just cherishing the moment."

Fiyero fooled himself into thinking that the joyful feeling that took over his body every time he was near her was just a childish feeling of peeve. Actually, he got a little bit more excited when talking to Elphaba than he realized. He would pay more attention to every word that came out of those green lips than to his on reflection in the mirror.

"Just don't go around telling it. It'll ruin my reputation." Elphaba smiled amused by the silliness of that sentence.

"Like someone would ever believe I'm actually speaking to you."

After she said that an awkward atmosphere took over between the two of them. Elphaba could feel her cheeks burning after the realization she might have said something really stupid. She just wanted to get out of there the faster she could.

"Well, gotta go. Lots to study." Elphaba hesitated. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring the words to get out of her shaky lips. "Talk to you later."

"Talk later." He said while wondering if she even listened cause she was already all the way down the hall. He didn't mind. Apparently, they were going to talk to each other some other time. For now that was good news. The guy who always had it easy was finally had something to look forward. He realized he wasn't even sleepy anymore.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about this girl that was really… Wicked.

* * *

I wish I hadn't be so cliche to end an Wicked fanfiction with the word "wicked" but it just just felt right when I placed it on the sentence.

For know it is just an one-shot, but it may become a series of one-shots of all the awkward (yet adorable :3) conversations Fiyero and Elphaba had before she went to the Emerald City.

Please comment and let me know what you guys thought of it!

BisouBisou,

BrandaPanda


End file.
